The Inception in the Conclusion
by Skole
Summary: Just when you thought that the BONES timeline made sense...Everything looks like it will fall apart for Bones, Booth and the team - but there is a solution. The only logical course of action is Inception. A riotous crack!fic that'll mess with your mind!


**The Inception in the Conclusion**

**Chapter 1 – Unless first a dream**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BONES. Nor do I own Inception. No infringement is intended, because this is a seriously warped crack-fic.

.

**A/N: This is probably the craziest thing that I have ever attempted – but the concept is clawing its' way out in bizarre re-enactment of Alien 3. (I'm Ripley, not the alien, okay?)**

**First and foremost, this is a BONES parody fic that also parodies the concepts and plotline (loose interpretation) of Inception. From The End in the Beginning, to the Beginning in the End, BONES has delivered some major plot tangents in terms of timelines and realities. The Inception in the Conclusion is going to mess with your mind - when you're not laughing of course.**

**FYI – Inception is just another word for 'beginning'. Conclusion is just another word for 'end'.**

* * *

CAST OF CHARACTERS

Seeley Booth - The Tourist (AKA The Gambler)

Camille Saroyan - The Chemist (AKA The Fashionista)

Jack Hodgins - The Point Man (AKA The Bug Man)

Temperance Brennan - The Mark (AKA The Anthropologist)

Max Keenan The Forger - (AKA Columbus)

Angela Montenegro - The Architect (AKA The Artist)

Gordon G Wyatt - The Mentor (AKA The Chef)

Daisy Wick - The Shade (AKA The Squealer)

Lance Sweets - The Extractor (AKA The Psychologist)

* * *

Office of Dr. Lance Sweets – Hoover Building, Washington D.C. 

(Level 1 – Reality)

Unless Lance Sweets was mistaken, from what he could observe from his office window, Agent Booth was taking onboard the advice of his highly trained Psychologist, and being the 'Gambler'. Taking Dr. Brennan by the arm, Booth had guided her out of the office approximately five minutes earlier, and now there they were stood together on the wet flagstones of the darkened plaza, in all likelihood engaging in some public eye sex. To someone like Sweets; a bitchin' awesome Psychologist, and a highly skilled dream extractor, the Carl Sagan inscription that the building architect had placed on the plaza wall was both a signpost and a taunt.

'_Nothing happens unless first a dream'_

First things first. Sweets squelched his voyeuristic guilt and grabbed his Imperial Storm Trooper binoculars from the windowsill, focussing on the scene unfolding between his colleagues on the plaza below. Booth had said something to stop Brennan in her tracks. She was listening, but her body language was that of a deer caught in the headlights. Sweets uttered a sympathetic _'Dude' _under his breath for whatever Booth was being brave enough to tell her.

A man of action to his last breath, Booth took the required steps into her personal space, spoke a few words and crashed his lips onto those of Dr. Brennan as they entered a frantic embrace. Time appeared to slow for Sweets as he watched, freaking him out enough for him to fumble in the pocket of his pants for the totem that represented his own grip on reality. The Limited Edition titanium 25th Anniversary Voltron key ring emerged and was twirled nervously around his index finger, its' weight and balance reassuring the twitchy Psychologist that what he was observing was real. Had his eyes not been glued to the scene playing out on the plaza, Sweets would have seen the eyes of the key ring Voltron light up in response to the centrifugal force of being twirled. After maybe 1.8 seconds into the kiss, Sweets dared to hope that Dr. Brennan was totally into Booth, and would drag the FBI guy back to her bed without further ado. At 2.3 seconds into the kiss she balked and pushed Booth away, her body language screaming the turmoil and panic that seldom showed. The Psychologist dropped the F-bomb and his Voltron totem in frustration.

'Dream on,' mused Sweets to himself, as the partners dragged themselves to sit on the low wall together, obviously trying to pick up the pieces, or pick out the shrapnel from the detonation of the grenade of disclosure. They were sat close together talking, with their backs to him now, their postures painting a portrait of their collective woe. After a couple of minutes, they stood and walked across the plaza together. Dr. Brennan leaned in to take her partner's arm and delivered a reassuring squeeze. Perhaps all was not lost, but it certainly wasn't found at this juncture either.

* * *

Zach Addy had been correct, the likelihood of needing to undertake an inception mission to keep the centre of the dynamic Jeffersonian team together was now very high. Since Zach had announced the futility of his circumstances as a long-term Looney Bin resident, Sweets had been worried about the months of required delays to train up Hodgins as the new Point Man. The training was now complete, and not before time.

Picking up his totem from the floor, Sweets walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. He had to speak with Hodgins about recruiting their new Architect immediately, seeing as Zach refused to take on this role either. The next few weeks were going to be critical.

.

Plus something had to be done about Daisy, she was everywhere now, and seriously cramping Sweet's Extractor style.


End file.
